Remembrance
by LuxaNilaPotter
Summary: Professor Dumbledore has given an end of the year speech in which he implores the students to write down their thoughts as there is war brewing in the wizarding world. He asks them to make the right choices. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all begin to write in their diaries on their way back home for the summer holidays.


**So this is a Harry Potter fan fiction that I decided to start. It will be structured around a series of diary entries from Lily, James, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, and Peter. This will go all the way until 1981 (when James and Lily dies). I hope you guys like this! **

**Feel free to let me know of any mistakes and I will fix them as soon as possible! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Summary: **

**Professor Dumbledore has given an end of the year speech in which he implores the students to write down their thoughts as there is war brewing in the wizarding world. He asks them to make the right choices. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all begin to write in their diaries on their way back home for the summer holidays. They remain hopeful, but worry about the war. This is the story of their lives which all ended in tragedy due to the war. **

_**Prologue**_

June 15, 1977

Dear Diary,

Professor Dumbledore says that thoughts will be forgotten, and it is best for them to be written down. I want to be remembered. I don't know what spurred me to suddenly want to write all of my thoughts down, but I suspect it is due to the war that is brewing in every corner of the wizarding world. It seems common now for students to sway over to the wrong side, and everyday, I hear about people disappearing. I suppose at a time like this, it is easy to see that each day in which I am still breathing is a gift.

I've lived the past six years in my life absorbing the wizarding world. I'm a lot like an immigrant actually. I didn't physically move to another country, but to me, it always felt like it. The wizarding world was like entering a new country, and I was that immigrant who stared wide-eyed at the world, wondering how I would fit in. Though it's been years since I've entered into this new world, I still wonder everyday how I got to be here. I suppose that's one question that I can never answer.

I'm now seventeen years old, legally an adult in the wizarding world, but I don't know if that's supposed to mean anything. I still feel like that kid who just wanted to play with her sister. Though, of course those times have faded away many years ago.

This is the summer before my final year of Hogwarts. It will be my last year in school, and with a war brewing right around the corner, I think Professor Dumbledore is right. In the future when I get old, I want to remember the moment before the storm comes through. I don't know why, but I just feel like everything is going to change now. I, Lily Evans, want to remember the times of simplicity because it is impossible to ever go back to it.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

June 15, 1977

Dear Diary,

I don't know what Professor Dumbledore was thinking. Honestly, I don't ever write unless I absolutely need to, like you know on a test or something. I swear the only reason I'm doing this is because Lily seems to be furiously writing in her diary, so I want to at least appear responsible. I respect the man, but I don't know if this diary thing is actually necessary. Though, I never know what that old man is thinking, but I figure he has his reasons. At least, that is what I overhear Lily telling her friends at the moment.

Am I supposed to introduce myself to this diary or something? I mean it is an inanimate object. Well, I supposed it could have feelings. Well, my name is James Potter. You can call me Prongs if you want. I don't really have anything profound to say at the moment. I'm good at quidditch. Wait just minute, I hear Lily saying something profound. Okay, she's talking about the war so I will too.

I actually can say something about that. My mum has been worrying about it a lot recently. My dad is an auror, and I overhear a lot about the disappearing people. I worry about him a lot because he's not as young as he used to be. Also it seems like the bastards have been targeting muggles. I worry about that a lot because of Lily Evans. She may be a witch, but she can't protect her parents when she's at school most of the year.

Lily's better than me in most of the subjects, but I want to get better. Things have been getting really intense in the wizarding world, and I hate to feel like I can't do anything about it. Even Sirius has escaped from his home which means that more and more people are falling to the dark side. There are more werewolves getting a bad name, so I worry for Remus who would never hurt a fly if he could help it. I worry for Peter because he's not as good with a wand. I worry for Lily's best friend Marlene because her entire family is very involved in the Ministry. There are so many people around me that I want to protect, and well, I don't know if I'm ready right now.

I'm now seventeen years old. I can legally use magic whenever I want to outside of Hogwarts. I'm supposed to be an adult, but to be quite honest, I don't really know what that's supposed to mean. I've never been responsible in my entire life. I'm still that kid that likes to play pranks on people, and I admit I have been a pretty horrid child in the past. After the incident with Snape, I could see that what I was doing was well, I was such a jerk. Lily has been right about me all along of course. Then the whole Snape incident happened happened during the full moon. I know Snape was doing what we were doing to him. I don't blame him. I got mad at Sirius of course. It was honestly the worst thing he's ever done. Sirius never thinks about his actions. That is why I worry for him. He's like my brother, but he really is too damn impulsive. I know that my apologies mean nothing next to my actions in the past few years, but I want to try and for once be a better person. I, James Potter, do not want to be remembered as one who bullied other kids. I want to be remembered as someone who changed into a better person.

I'm not really doing this for Lily. I'm doing this for myself and for my parents. I want them to be proud of me for doing something useful in this crazy world.

Sincerely,

James Potter

June 15, 1977

Dear Diary,

Professor Dumbledore, I know I'm going to be remembered. Honestly, the old man doesn't know when to stop all of his ominous speeches. He may have a point, but still, I'm Sirius Black. Of course, people are going to remember me. I'm only writing in this diary to prove that I'm better than my so called blood relatives. The whole lot of them is rotten. I don't give a damn about them really. I hope they all rot in hell.

I know my brother probably has already joined them. It doesn't really surprise me. He was always the good son. He was born a Slytherin. I hear a lot about the war from James' parents. I want to protect them because they've always been there for me unlike my own parents. I've been living with them for a while now. I should probably find my own place, but I don't have any money. There is no way my mother would ever give me any money, so now, I'm left depending upon James. He doesn't even know how grateful I am.

We have one year of Hogwarts left before we have to take on more responsibilities. I will be honest with you. I've never had a plan in my entire life. I sort just live my life, and I guess I just hope that takes me somewhere. I can't be like Remus or James. They have always had some kind of future planned out for them. I got nothing though because my only talents seems to be playing pranks on people and making my family barking mad at me.

During Professor Dumbledore's speech, he told us that he once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. I don't want to make choices like I did the last time with the whole Snape issue. I don't ever want to regret my choices again.

I'm now legally an adult in the muggle and wizarding world. I, Sirius Black, am free in this wide world. I could practically do anything.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

June 15, 1977

Dear Diary,

Have you ever seen a war? I've never seen one, but I know it's out there. Lily of course is diligently writing down everything as if she might die the next day. I, for one, am not going to die. I don't want to be remembered through what I'm writing down. I want to be remembered through my actions. I'm not going down without a fight. The way I see it, I think this is almost like a quidditch match. There is always going to be a way to win the game even when it seems hopeless.

This war will eventually become a painting anyway. That's the way I see it. Just like all of the talking pictures in Hogwarts, one day this war will be expressed through a painting, and we will be left to remember the feelings of the war. Maybe that's why Dumbledore wanted us to write all of this down, but I don't think I ever want to remember all of that. I want to only remember the happy memories of my final year in Hogwarts. I want to remember my memories with my friends, the quidditch matches, and graduation. I don't want to remember this war because I can see that it only causes sadness, and that isn't what I want.

I want to live a long time, and I don't want my entire life to be centered around the war. I can't afford to live a life like that. I want to live a life where I can remember the times when I was young and hopeful. I, Marlene McKinnon, am not seventeen yet like some of the others, but I know that these times call for me to grow up. However, I'm not sure if that means I have to give up a part of myself that yearns to simply be joyful.

Sincerely,

Marlene McKinnon

June 15, 1977

Dear Diary,

I've known Professor Dumbledore for six years, and in those six years, he's never once been wrong. He always knows what to say, and I know that this is no exception. There is a hidden truth in his words as if he knows what the future has in store for us. I understand why the others should write down their thoughts because they have a future ahead of them. Unfortunately, I do not have that luxury. There is no way that the Ministry would ever hire a werewolf like me. I am part of a species that is known for their cruelty. We are dark creatures, and it is no wonder that many of them support the wrong side.

I can never be grateful enough to James, Sirius, and Peter for keeping me on the right path. They remind me that there's good in this world. The war, what can I say about that. I can't do anything I'm afraid. With my problem, I doubt any wizard would want to stand by me and fight. There are too many problems right now to even deal with the issue of werewolf rights.

The world is not perfect. It's filled with flaws, yet there's always something to laugh about. That's the beauty of life. No matter how cursed one may be, I believe there is always a reason to smile. Though, it's true that I can never work in the Ministry of Magic in the future, for now, I want to be remembered as someone who wanted to experience happiness despite all the shit the world throws at me.

It's important to remember that despite the faults of the world right now, the world will continue to go around the sun. That's the funny thing about this world I think. We talk about how this war could destroy the world, but even if that does happen, the Earth will continue to spin on its axis. I, Remus Lupin, am legally adult. I don't want to be remembered. No, I write because I want to remember the thoughts of the past because sometime in the future, I hope to read them again when there is peace.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

June 15, 1977

Dear Diary,

I'm not strong like the others. I've always struggled in all of my classes, so I don't know why Dumbledore insists upon us writing down our thoughts. I can be of no use in this war. If I wanted to fight in this war, I would be killed almost instantly. I'm not like Sirius. I can't act impulsively. I want to live hidden in this world. The war has nothing to do with me. I suppose I should rephrase that. I want nothing to do with this war. However, hanging out with the other Marauders may not help my case.

As time grows nearer and nearer to our final year, I don't know what will become of me. I don't have any dreams or anything noble like that. I suppose I simply want to live. Yes, that is it. I don't have much to say, so I'll end it like this. I'm an adult now, but I've never been responsible in my life. I, Peter Pettigrew, just want to live a peaceful life without all the ruckus from a war. I don't want to be remembered. I don't want to remember the times of war either. I write this down to confirm what I want no trouble. I just want to be protected as I am weak.

Sincerely,

Peter Pettigrew

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you guys liked this prologue. If there are corrections to be made, feel free to point them out. Please tell me what you think, and thank you for reading! :) **


End file.
